


Human Factor

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [5]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговоры на Хайнессене в сентябре 4ого года НР</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Историческая справка_**  
_В мае 4 года НР на Феззане было подписано соглашение, регламентирующее отношения Баалатской автономии и Империи. В июне “Майское соглашение” было вынесено на референдум на территории будущей автономии и ратифицировано уверенным большинством.  Ратификация соглашения автоматически означала избрание Фредерики Гринхилл-Ян первым президентом автономии (данный пункт был внесен в соглашение по инициативе имперской стороны). 1 июля 4 года НР флот-адмирал Вален официально передал Фредерике Гринхилл-Ян контроль над автономией, и имперский флот покинул систему Баалат._  
_20 августа после продолжительной поездки по Новым Землям на Хайнессен прибыл новый Полномочный представитель Империи в Новых Землях и Баалатской автономии — флот-адмирал Нейхардт Мюллер._

  
*******

_Сентябрь 4 года НР_

  
Челнок с делегацией имперского представительства, последний из направлявшихся на открытие орбитальной экспозиции Баалатского Военно-исторического музея, покинул атмосферу Хайнессена, и Нейхардт Мюллер смог наконец вздохнуть свободно. «Рассматривайте это путешествие как начало экскурсии, флот-адмирал», — сказал Юлиан Минц, когда они договаривались об участии Полномочного представителя в церемонии. Мюллер согласился, тем более, что его флагман проходил плановый технический осмотр в специальном отделении Хайнессенского космопорта, а откладывать визит на орбиту под этим предлогом он не хотел, это казалось ему невежливым. Кроме того, ему в самом деле стало интересно, хотя старые военные корабли Альянса не вызывали у Железного Щита особой симпатии. Впрочем, к челнокам, которыми он пользовался впервые, это не относилось. Мюллер не был уверен, нравится ли ему сама концепция кораблей, пригодных для полетов только в космосе, хотя не мог не признать, что крейсеры и линкоры Альянса, не требующие специальной обшивки, позволяющей входить в атмосферу, были дешевле и практичнее имперских. С другой стороны, флот-адмирал привык летать на линкорах, гравитационные установки которых обеспечивали комфорт в любой момент полета, такие перегрузки на старте были ему внове. Помимо всего прочего, именно невозможность посадить старые корабли на планету и привела руководителей автономии к мысли об организации музея в космосе на внешней орбите Хайнессена. Туда же, после положенных согласований, подняли и отремонтированный «Тристан», до того стоявший в черте города. Несколько списанных стандартных боевых крейсеров и линкоров Империи тоже стали частью экспозиции.

Челнок вышел на орбиту музея и, сбавив скорость, медленно проплыл мимо соединенных длинными прозрачными переходами кораблей к большому транспортнику, где находился вход в музей. Экпонаты, если их можно было так назвать, располагались симметрично, двумя большими дугами: корабли одинаковых типов напротив друг друга, крейсеры, авианосцы, стандартные линкоры, флагманы. Глядя в обзорный экран, Мюллер внезапно ощутил озноб при виде навеки связанных, обездвиженных, лишенных вооружения и реакторов мумий когда-то смертоносных военных машин. Ему стало неуютно, очень хотелось отдать приказ развернуть челнок обратно, но рамки дипломатического этикета не позволяли.

Как только кораблик пришвартовался, флот-адмирал с сопровождающими прошел ко входу в музей и с дежурной улыбкой приветствовал Минца и прочих представителей Баалатского правительства, предоставляя журналистам нужные кадры. Разрезание соответствующей красной ленточки прошло в обстановке, близкой к праздничной, потом директор музея провел высоких гостей и прессу в большой зал, где был организован фуршет. По стенам висели портреты героев войны, подробная карта Галактики и прочие исторические атрибуты; по обеим сторонам зала на обзорных экранах виднелись ближайшие к входу корабли, это были стандартные крейсера, но даже на них Мюллеру не очень хотелось смотреть, поэтому он решил сосредоточиться на разговорах с теми, кто был поблизости, и накрытых столах.

После положенных речей, директор предложил всем осмотреть экспозицию, но Юлиан Минц сказал ему шепотом несколько слов, после чего уже громко в вежливой форме отказался принять участие в прогулке, ссылаясь на хорошее знакомство с внутренним устройством кораблей обоих типов.  
— Полагаю, это относится и к вам, флот-адмирал Мюллер, — сказал Юлиан, подходя к немус двумя бокалами шампанского.  
— Что касается кораблей Альянса, это, конечно, преувеличение, — вполголоса ответил Мюллер, поняв, что его состояние не укрылось от проницательного взора молодого человека, взял бокал из его рук и уже громче произнес: — Вы правы, главнокомандующий.

Немного раздосадованный директор осознал, что перед этими высокими гостями ему похвастаться нечем, и увел за собой толпу журналистов и сопровождающих, а Мюллер с Юлианом остались в главной зале в компании тех немногих, что сочли своим долгом не покидать их одних из соображений приличия. Пара особо ретивых журналистов решила было воспользоваться случаем и взять эксклюзивные интервью или хотя бы подслушать разговор, но флот-адмирал и главнокомандующий, взяв с фуршетного стола бутылку шампанского и тарелку с закусками, уселись под картой Галактики, где расположение столиков не позволяло приблизиться к ним незамеченными. Журналистам пришлось удовольствоваться фотографиями.

— Как на кладбище,— внезапно нарушил молчание Юлиан, не глядя на собеседника. Мюллер кивнул. На обзорном экране напротив главнокомандующего открывался вид на корабли Альянса, вдалеке, несомненно, виднелся «Улисс», а напротив самого флот-адмирала светился в лучах Баалата нос «Тристана».  
— Не думаю, что мне захочется посетить это место еще раз, — сказал Мюллер, пригубив. — В конце концов, в музеи ходят с познавательными целями или развлечения ради. Я предпочел бы развлекаться иначе.  
— Да, — Юлиан отвел взгляд от экрана и поглядел на Мюллера. – Зато организация этого музея помогла нам создать некоторое количество рабочих мест и освободить площади в столице.  
— Переселенцы продолжают прибывать?  
— Да, мы получили еще несколько тысяч запросов о предоставлении «политического убежища» в Баалатской автономии со всего Нойе Ланда, — нахмурился Юлиан. — Всем им нужно где-то жить, работать… И пока на Хайнессене есть место, мы не можем им отказывать. Кроме того, свободу передвижения еще никто не отменял.

  
Мюллер кивнул. Хотя проблема с переселенцами пока еще не стояла слишком остро, но она была частью общей головной боли, создаваемой бывшими Свободными Планетами. Не всем удавалось смириться с жизнью под знаменем Галактической Империи, их было немного, но все они стремились в автономию, некоторые официально, а некоторые чуть ли не тайком. Часть из них лишилась работы на военных заводах, другие бежали по идеологическим соображениям; так или иначе, все это приходилось урегулировать правительству Баалата и ему, Полномочному представителю Ее императорского величества. Его первая поездка по Нойе Ланду в этом качестве оставила довольно тягостное впечатление, конверсионные программы работали медленно, кое-где назревали бунты, со всем этим приходилось разбираться, придумывать способы воздействия на людей помимо военной силы, искать подходящие кадры...  
— В любом случае, — вслух сказал он, — решать проблемы имеет смысл по мере их поступления. Насколько я понимаю, в скором времени у вас состоятся выборы в Баалатский парламент? Как это предусмотрено соглашением, верно?  
— Да, старт избирательной кампании через две недели. Думаю, часть кандидатов обязательно сделает ставку на переселенцев. А часть использует факт предоставления им «политического убежища» как средство для запугивания коренных хайнессенцев. В ближайшее время наше правительство обязательно выразит свою официальную позицию по этому поводу и, надеюсь, к ней прислушаются. Хотя предвыборных дебатов не избежать, и придется приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы они остались только словесными, — Минц был серьезен как никогда.  
— Если потребуются дополнительные меры для поддержания порядка...  
Главнокомандующий Баалатского флота помотал головой:  
— Мы должны справиться своими силами, иначе во всем этом не будет никакого смысла. Основные принципы демократии должны быть соблюдены.  
— Да, пожалуй вы правы, но принятая у вас свобода слова, герр Минц, так или иначе представляется мне большим полем для возможных конфликтов. Мне кажется, наличие авторитарного управления с достойным правителем во главе могло бы быстро и эффективно решить проблему. В конце концов, не это ли фактически было в последний год на Изерлоне?  
— В условиях военного положения у нас не было другого выхода, — со вздохом сказал главнокомандующий. – Это был вопрос выживания. И, главным образом, у нас не было времени, демократические процедуры передачи власти довольно длительны. Как только у нас появилась возможность, мы провели референдум, сейчас проведем выборы в парламент. Все-таки возможность избирать людей, стоящих во главе государства — один из основополагающих принципов нашей политической системы. В любом случае, хорошо иметь возможность поменять правителя государства раньше, чем он впадет в маразм от старости. Или же власть получит человек, совершенно для нее непригодный.  
— Эти возможности нельзя не учитывать. Риск, несомненно, существует, — Мюллер был несколько удивлен тем, какой оборот приняла их беседа. — Но то, что происходит здесь, иногда кажется безумием.  
— Согласитесь, безумным может оказаться и тот, кто унаследовал власть. Или даже тот, кто ее завоевал. Не сразу, конечно, но впоследствии. И хаос может воцариться и в системе с авторитарным управлением, — Минц еле заметно улыбнулся. – Это неоднократно случалось на протяжении истории человечества. Мы сами тому свидетели.  
— Хаос всегда или хаос изредка, по-моему, выбор очевиден. Я предпочитаю порядок и ясность.  
— Так или иначе, демократия предоставляет людям б _о_ льшие возможности, хотя бы разнообразием выбора. Право на выбор – самое важное.  
— Да, я заметил, что ваши люди получают какое-то странное удовольствие, пользуясь этим правом или отстаивая его… Хотя это совершенно не приводит к результату.  
Минц пожал плечами.  
— Весь вопрос в том, какой собственно результат требуется получить. Обыватель в рамках любого государственного строя неприхотлив, ему бы работу, гарантии и безопасность. Ну и свободы тоже хочется. А дальше — весь вопрос в том, какой долей свободы человек готов заплатить за гарантии безопасности.  
— Вы понимаете под свободой свободу вмешательства в политику и свободу говорить о своем собственном правительстве все, что заблагорассудится, я верно понимаю? Потому что в отношении иных свобод любой гражданин Нойе Рейха сейчас равен с вашими гражданами. Но парадокс в том, что это приводит только к нестабильности системы, и в некотором роде лишает прочих свобод – ведь типичные для демократического правления беспорядки несомненно влияют на качество жизни людей. Некоторые даже лишаются этой самой свободы, когда переступают грань и попадают в тюрьму за те же самые беспорядки.  
— Свобода, — ответил Юлиан, — на мой взгляд, важна не только в политическом смысле. В основе демократической системы лежит ценность индивидуума, ценность каждого отдельного человека как свободомыслящей и самостоятельной личности. Это краеугольный камень нашего мировоззрения. Стабильность же системы в историческом смысле вещь очень условная. Империи рушатся, рушатся демократические государства. Но каждый вправе выбирать те грани, в которых ему комфортно жить. Нойе Рейх в том виде, какой он сейчас, может попытаться взять лучшее от обеих систем, найти рамки, которые устроят большинство. И тем самым станет в чем-то демократическим государством. Хотя всегда найдутся те, кому окажется тесно в установленных границах.  
— Признаться, мне многое сложно понять, герр Минц, — произнес Мюллер, хотя слова собеседника не вполне его убедили, — но то, как вы и ваши люди, да и остальные люди бывшего Союза Свободных планет, были готовы отстаивать свое право на привычную вам систему организации власти и общества, заставляет меня признать то, что и ваша правда имеет право на существование. И уважать вас. За то, что не имеет большого значения, люди не стоят до конца, а истинное значение проясняется лишь тогда, когда обстоятельства ставят людей перед подобной ситуацией.  
— Благодарю, — Юлиан серьезно кивнул, поднимая свой бокал. — Ваше стремление к стабильности и порядку тоже не может не вызывать уважения. Справедливости ради должен сказать, что это не только наша заслуга, во все времена находились люди, готовые отстаивать свою свободу с оружием в руках. Мы лишь следовали их примеру, потому что нам случилось родиться и вырасти с теми же ценностями. Хотя, по большому счету, наши мировоззрения идут от совершенно естественных и присущих любому человеку вещей: желания сильного настоять на своем и управлять другими и желания каждого самому определять свою судьбу. Более всего меня радует, флот-адмирал Мюллер, — продолжил он после паузы, — что мы с вами смогли найти возможность диалога. По крайней мере, мы можем сделать все от нас зависящее и построить разумный компромисс между устаревшими системами, чтобы не было стыдно перед будущими поколениями. Разумный диалог — это то, чего не хватало нашим предшественникам, то, что позволило бы избежать многих и многих жертв, даже если бы мы все остались при своих.  
— А все-таки по-настоящему выбирать свою судьбу сложно в любой из систем — давление ли это сверху, или же столкновение с интересами других. Да и без давления сверху демократическая система тоже не обходится, — Мюллер посмотрел на Юлиана внимательно, и тот печально кивнул, явно вспомнив о чем-то своем. – И я согласен, возможность конструктивного диалога должна привести обе наши системы к развитию и, возможно, помочь устранить их недостатки. Во всяком случае, у нас появляется возможность взглянуть на них со стороны. Мы уже взяли от вас систему социальных гарантий, и это явно изменение к лучшему. Разработка Галактической конституции, о чем ранее вы договаривались с Их Величествами, может оказаться большим шагом вперед.  
— Я рад встретить у вас понимание в этом вопросе, — уже вполне открыто улыбнулся главнокомандующий, и внезапно стало видно, насколько он еще молод, несмотря на все речи о демократических ценностях. «Я в его возрасте еще не думал о политике, — внезапно подумал Мюллер, чокаясь с Юлианом вновь налитыми бокалами шампанского. — И не командовал армией, пусть даже такой небольшой».

От этих мыслей флот-адмирала отвлек шум возвращающихся в главный зал делегаций. Видимо, предварительная экскурсия была завершена, и уже можно было лететь обратно на планету. Мюллер поднялся и, прежде чем пойти к своим спутникам, сказал, протягивая руку Юлиану.  
— Надеюсь на продолжение конструктивного диалога между нами, главнокомандующий.  
— Я тоже, — ответил Юлиан, пожав ему руку. Вспышки фотокамер возвестили, что дежурившие журналисты дождались-таки интересного кадра. — Прощу прощения, флот-адмирал, мне тоже пора. Был рад побеседовать с вами.  
— Наша беседа доставила мне удовольствие, — сказал Мюллер, отдавая честь. Он уже собирался отойти, как Юлиан внезапно сказал, явно преодолевая смущение:  
— Флот-адмирал...  
— Да? – удивленно замер тот.  
— Если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел пригласить вас как-нибудь на неофициальный ужин. Ко мне домой. Скажем, в следующее воскресенье? Моя жена будет рада с вами познакомиться. Вы ее уже видели, на Феззане, но вряд ли запомнили. К тому же, тогда мы еще не были женаты... Придете?  
— Да, — обрадованно ответил Мюллер, одновременно пытаясь обдумать, что могло означать это приглашение с политической точки зрения. Или он зря ищет подвох? И удастся ли избавиться от журналистов? Хотя эта не такая уж большая проблема. В любом случае, получить приглашение было приятно. – Обязательно.  
Один за другим челноки вылетали из недр музейного причала, направляясь к планете. Памятник прошлому остался позади, молчаливый и жутковатый, предназначенный хранить эту часть истории для следующих поколений. Те же, кто вертел колесо истории в этой части Вселенной, не станут возвращаться сюда более. Эта часть их войны навсегда осталась позади.


	2. Chapter 2

*******

Полторы недели между днем открытия музея и воскресеньем, на которое был назначен визит к Минцам, пролетели незаметно, что в общем было немудрено при такой занятости. Флот-адмирал Мюллер только недавно начал осознавать весь масштаб катастрофы, которую представляла из себя ситуация в Новых землях, даже за вычетом Баалатской автономии и ее внутренних проблем. Нет, он, конечно, справится — Ее Величество доверила ему эту должность, значит, у него просто нет другого выхода — но пока он не вполне представлял, как. Одно было ясно совершенно точно — о такой роскоши, как полноценные выходные, в ближайшие два года не имеет смысла и мечтать. Вся радость, что воскресенье — можно запереться в кабинете с бумагами и запретить подчиненным себя беспокоить, кроме как в случае чрезвычайной ситуации. Правда, чрезвычайные ситуации в разных концах Нойе Ланда случались через два дня на третий, и каждая из них, по мнению подчиненных, требовала личного вмешательства Полномочного представителя…

Мюллер со вздохом закрыл личное дело очередного кандидата на очередную должность и отложил в стопку «нет». Стопка «да» была пока существенно ниже… Что ни говори, главной проблемой Новой Империи была нехватка людей. В первую очередь гражданских чиновников, но и военных, как оказалось, тоже.

Мюллер откинулся на спинку кресла, невольно вспоминая шутку, увиденную на плакате на одной из военных баз бывшего Союза. «Хороший офицер — это тот, кто в критической ситуации может быстро принять решение. Если решение оказалось правильным, то это отличный офицер». Именно тогда флот-адмирал в первый (и скорее всего, не в последний) раз испытал совершенно недостойное победителя чувство острой зависти к побежденным. Потому что в Рейхе столетиями считалось, что хороший офицер — это тот, кто может быстро и четко выполнить приказ вышестоящего офицера. Точка. Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм потому и сумел завоевать Галактику, что сам не верил в эту доктрину и собрал вокруг себя адмиралов, способных принимать решения в нужный момент. И решения эти правильными оказывались чаще, чем наоборот. Но стоило спуститься на два-три ранга ниже… А Мюллеру отчаянно требовались толковые люди на местах. Люди, способные справиться самостоятельно хотя бы с половиной возникающих там проблем.

Хотя ему, наверное, грех жаловаться, могло быть гораздо хуже. По крайней мере, ядро команды у него уже было. Старшие офицеры его собственного флота были достаточно компетентны, и на них, хвала Одину, можно было со спокойной совестью оставить базу на недоброй памяти Урваши. Юлиус Эльсхеймер остался работать в Новых Землях — без его опыта было бы совсем тяжело. Коммодор Ратцель недавно подал прошение на перевод в штаб Мюллера, и флот-адмирал его с радостью подписал — человек, сумевший сохранить ясность мышления в том хаосе вокруг ареста адмирала Яна, ему точно пригодится. И с секретарем ему повезло, Годфрида Лейбница Мюллер помнил еще по работе в Представительстве старого Рейха на Феззане, и тот уже тогда был невозмутим, как скала, и обладал несомненным талантом мгновенно наводить порядок в бумагах и расписании. Легок на помине, кстати, и как всегда точен: внутренний комм ожил ровно в 16:30.

— Машины готовы, Ваше превосходительство.  
— Хорошо. Гроссберг пусть выезжает, я спущусь через 20 минут.  
Лейбниц, поклонившись, отключился. Мюллер закрыл и запер стол, собираясь по возвращении продолжить с того же места, потому что завтра будет некогда, и отправился к себе переодеваться.

За минувшие дни флот-адмирал не раз размышлял о возможной политической подоплеке приглашения Минца, возможно, даже чаще, чем следовало. Ни к какому определенному выводу так и не пришел, кроме одного — домыслы журналистов на эту тему ему точно не были нужны. Поэтому и пришлось прибегнуть к небольшой конспирации.

Все-таки удивительно, с какой легкостью ожили все умения, приобретенные в разведке. Он думал, что растерял их, пока командовал флотом в открытом космосе, но, оказалось, нет — стоило опять начать иметь дело с людьми, а не с боевыми соединениями, как все навыки и инстинкты тут же вернулись. Поэтому, едва прибыв на Хайнессен, Мюллер отдал приказ добавить к гаражу Представительства несколько неприметных машин с местными номерами. На всякий случай. Лейбниц и бровью не повел, только уточнил количество. Одна из таких машин и ждала его сейчас у внутреннего выезда, в то время как Гроссберг, дежурный шофер, уже катался по городу в черном почти-крейсере с золотым львом.

Конечно, у «демократических» машин были прозрачные стекла, но, честно говоря, Мюллер сомневался, что без флот-адмиральского плаща его кто-нибудь узнает. Он и сам-то себя в штатском не очень узнавал, да и чувствовал не вполне уютно, но неофициальный визит есть неофициальный визит.

До правительственного квартала Хайнессенполиса они доехали без приключений, и хозяин дома уже ждал на крыльце — тоже в штатском. Обменявшись рукопожатием, они прошли в дом, где их ждала фрау (нет, мысленно поправил себя Мюллер, миссис) Минц. Представитель Империи конечно знал, на ком женат главнокомандующий Баалатской автономии, — Катерозе фон Кройцер, пилот истребителя в Изерлонском флоте. Образ юной красавицы за штурвалом «спартанца» не слишком укладывался в голове, хотя в последнее время Мюллер и начал привыкать к тому, что на территории бывшего Союза женщины служили и работали наравне с мужчинами почти всюду.

— Флот-адмирал Мюллер, моя жена, Карин.  
— Герр Мюллер, — легкий наклон головы.  
Карин Минц и правда была красавицей, хотя, наверное, эпитет «юная» не вполне подходил женщине, которая собиралась стать матерью через месяц-другой.  
— Миссис Минц, — Мюллер поклонился и поцеловал ей руку со всей галантностью, на какую был способен. Карин слегка покраснела, и пригласила гостя в комнату.

В гостиной Юлиан Минц помог жене сесть, и, наблюдая за ними, Мюллер внезапно подумал, что за свои тридцать пять лет он только однажды до этого видел похожий взгляд. Вольфганг Миттермайер так же смотрел на Эву, держащую на руках Феликса. Конечно, что может быть дороже для мужчины, чем любимая женщина и желанный ребенок? А потом он вдруг осознал, что любая возможная подоплека сегодняшнего визита просто не имеет значения. Потому что сам факт, что он был приглашен в этот дом и сейчас сидел и разговаривал с Карин Минц о погоде, неопровержимо говорил о невероятном доверии. Доверии человеческом, не политическом. Понимал ли это сам Юлиан Минц? Понимал, наверное. Как понимал и флот-адмирал Нейхардт Мюллер — пока он уважает себя как офицера, да просто как мужчину, он это доверие не предаст.


End file.
